


"The Show Must Go On!"

by MunkeySaiyan4



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lemon, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkeySaiyan4/pseuds/MunkeySaiyan4
Summary: A backstage "warm-up" with Rin Kagamine.





	"The Show Must Go On!"

[DISCLAIMER: THIS WORK CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!!! THE AUTHOR DOES NOT CLAIM TO OWN OR HAVE INVENTED ANY CHARACTERS OR CONCEPTS CONTAINED IN THIS WORK!!!]

"I-I can't do THAT!" you hear her tiny voice squeak out, a furious blush beginning to spread across her face from your lewd suggestion. You try to hold on to her hand as you prepare to plead your case, but her small, smooth fingers easily slip out of your grip.

You watch as she turns to walk away, a bit of hustle in her step as she huffs off angrily. You hear the voice of Miku, one of the other divas, singing her heart out on the other side of the curtain. It sounds like she'll be going for a while yet, so you're sure there'll be enough time. Is it really too much to ask for a quick in and out before it's her turn to go on?

"YES!" she comes back, as if sensing your line of thought through ESP. You're a bit scared by your girlfriend's intuition, but at least her coming back means you don't have to chase her down. She turns to leave again after giving you the stink-eye, but you reach out and grab her shoulder before she can get away, and pull her against you.

"Come on, you jerk! You're gonna mess up my hair!" she complains as you wrap your arms around her from behind. You're not sure what's got her in such a foul mood, but you're convinced that whatever it is can be fixed with a nice banging. Besides, it wouldn't be right to let her go on stage all tense like she is now. The way you see it, you're just being a good boyfriend!

You slide your hands up her taut belly, left bare by her cutoff shirt, and rest them against her ribcage. "I'm on in just a few minutes," she tries to reason with you, pulling at your hands to keep them off her goods, "we don't have time for this!"

She's so much weaker than you are, you know you could easily break free of her grip. Instead, you let her hold your hands in place, and begin to tease her by letting your fingers wander up her shirt, just an inch or two from her breasts. Her body tenses as you let your fingers dance across her body, every once in while brushing against the spot where her small, but pert tits protrude from her chest.

"Knock it off!" she says, her resolve a bit weaker than before. You can tell she wants to, or she would've already walked away. You're holding on to her, but not so much that she couldn't get away if she tried. You can't help but chuckle a bit at the thought of getting her all hot and bothered, and continue to work your magic. The grumpy stare she's wearing warns you to knock it off, but it's just too cute! You know she's serious about getting ready, but that look is the last straw. Unable to help yourself any longer, you bend down and begin placing rough kisses in the crook of her neck.

"Haaaah... haha..." she tries to keep herself from laughing as you tickle the sensitive spot on her neck, "knock it off! That tickles!"  
Soon you can feel her place her hands over yours, guiding them up and down as she gradually works them over her tiny breasts. Her ass is now pressing into you invitingly, rubbing against your cock through your pants. You were already getting hard, now this has you at full mast, the tent in your pants shamelessly poking into her ass.

"You jerk..." she breaths out before giggling, then tilting her head to plant a quick peck on your cheek as you continue to kiss at her neck. "Alright, fine." she finally gives in, a slight smile on her face as she starts to rock herself against you seductively. Good thing, too. This whole thing has you really excited, and you're not sure you could've made it much longer.

After pausing for a moment to listen, the sound of Miku's voice is still going strong, and she begins scanning the backstage for a place to do the deed. "Here!" she says, resting her gaze on the wall beside you. You ease off her a bit as the two of you make your way over, giving her a chance to prop herself up against the wall. Once she's satisfied with the position, you watch as she bends down, poking her bottom half out toward you and wiggling it playfully from side to side. Taking this as a green light, you take a step forward and reach around her as you undo her shorts, unfastening them with a quick snap and a zip before letting them fall around her ankles.

"Let's make it quick!" she says, grabbing your hands one at a time and placing them on her hips. A few seconds later, after another quick snap and a zip, you feel your throbbing meat plop out into the open, slapping against her bare ass with a light smacking sound.

This is it. Your heart is pounding wildly in your chest as you line yourself up with your her opening. You feel her shiver slightly as your head touches her lips, then pause to give her one last chance to prepare herself. Suddenly, a warmth begins to envelope you as she begins to push herself back, the tip of your dick slowly disappearing inside her as she does so. Your grip tightens on her hips as she continues to slowly impale herself on your pole, and your hips start to buck as your body becomes more and more desperate to bury itself inside her.

"Aaah..." she breaths out as you continue to stretch her, leaning her head against the wall as she tries to relax herself. Her pussy is fighting against you, squeezing your shaft tightly in a death grip every inch of the way. You feel yourself get stuck as her tiny body tries to adjust to your size, but with a deep grunt and a final forceful thrust, you manage to squeeze yourself in the rest of the way.

Her fingernails are clawing desperately at the paint on the wall, her face contorted in a heavenly blend of pleasure and pain as she tries to keep herself from screaming. "Oh my god..." she says, sounding a bit queezy. You can't help buy feel a bit bad for the poor girl. You know you should probably take it easy for a bit, but after fighting tooth and nail to get in, you're ready to fuck her little pussy up good!

"J-just give me a second." she gasps, trying to collect herself. You're mind is already made, however, and even if it weren't, you don't think you could stop your body from moving on its own now anyway. In one swift movement, you draw your hips back, your rigid man meat pulling about halfway out before you slam yourself back in to the hilt at full speed. The petite body in front of you simpley squirms a bit, her blonde head launching backward as her tongue shoots out of her mouth in a silent, breathless scream.

You continue ramming into her at full force for a few minutes, when finally you feel it-- the impending release of your rising orgasm, ready to explode inside the tight little diva at full force. Your mind is a shit-storm of lust right now, and all you can think about is emptying yourself inside of her.

Her pathetic huffing and puffing does nothing to ease your thrusts, the poor thing flopping limply against the wall as you give her everything you've got. With one final thrust, you push yourself as far inside as you can manage, causing her to bend almost in half as you shoot your load, painting her inner walls white with your thick, gooey seed.

You simply stand there for a while, basking in the high pitch song if the starlet as her own orgasm begins to wash over her. Her pussy twitches violently, desperately gulping down the last few ropes of cum oozing from your cock, when finally she begins to relax.

"Oh, god..." she breathes, clearly spent. "That was..."

Suddenly her voice begins to trail off. The sound of silence filling the room. Suddenly, you realize that you no longer hear the sound of Miku's voice singing for the crowd. Reluctantly, you turn your head to see a startled Miku staring at you still buried balls deep in Rin, the audience staring in stunned silence behind her. It's then that you realize you must have taken too long, and they raised the curtain for Rin's act before you had a chance to finish.

Now, with your obscene joining presented on stage for the entire crowd to see, Rin simply sighs as she looks back at you.

"...Idiot..."

 

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this one droned on for a bit. If you like this one, I've got some more up on Wattpad under "TeddyBearSolid". They're a bit more family friendly, but they're there.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to let me know what you think!


End file.
